Songfic
by zaimadden
Summary: Songfic de R


Bien esta es una historia contada por Ron y Hermione , los personajes son de JK Rowling, y las canciones son de GOOD CHARLOTTE

**--Vision de Ronald pongamos así Ron esta en su habitación llorando y con un diario escribiendo después de leer una carta con Patil–**

_Todos estos juegos que tu juegas _

_tu liando con mi cabeza, (liando con mi cabeza) _

_No sé por qué me quedo_

_Yo debería marcharme en cambio (yo debería marcharme en cambio), _

_Cuando hablo de mi corazón_

_te ríes. como esto es un juego (esto no es ningún juego) _

_Sí, nosotros haríamos grandes amigos, pero simplemente no es lo mismo... _

Todos estos años y tú me sigues viendo igual es que será que simplemente no significo nada para ti no lo se es que me duele verte es simple tú no sabes lo que se siente amar de la forma en que yo te amo, no lo sabes eso es algo que no me puede negar, acaso tú sabes que la mayor parte del día todo lo que hago es pensar en ti, una grave enfermedad la mía, ¿pero a ti te importa? La verdad yo creo que no, muchas veces te he dicho que estoy enamorado pero tú no me crees ni un poco de lo que digo es que será que simplemente no soy nada no valgo, tal vez valga pero no para ti no ante tus ojos en tus ojos soy simplemente ¡tu amigo! ¡Maldición!

_Y sé que esto no es el modo que debería ser, _

_Y sé que tu no lo tratas como yo, _

_Pero no quiero parar, _

_Pero no quiero parar_

_Pero no quiero parar_

_Pero no quiero parar_

Me han dicho que te han visto con alguien mas que tu no sospechas que hay alguien que te quiere y te aprecia como nadie jamas lo ha hecho, que a esa otra persona si le das todo lo que a mi me hace falta pero a mi que me ha tocado ni una migaja por que si no lo sabias yo me conformaría con una migaja de tu amor, amor que jamas tendré como voy hay días en que me quiero rendir en que me gustaría ser alguien mas y ver si así me vez

_Ahora no te necesito para comprarme bastante cosas ( no pagas por mí), _

_Paga por mis tatuajes o cómprame anillos de diamantes (no queremos aquellas cosas), _

_Todo lo que sé es que estoy feliz de verte reír (quiero verte reír),_

_y hago mi día si tu simplemente te quedaras aquí por un rato (l quédate conmigo), _

Yo no soy de esas personas hambrientas yo lo único que quiero es un poco de amor es mucho pedir de mi parte quiero que me necesites como yo lo hago pero no se para que sigo soñando con algo que se que no sucederá que me veas como te veo que me sonrías pero desde el corazón

_Esto ha continuado por el camino mucho tiempo... _

_Y estoy harto de seguir_

**-Pero pongamos que Hermione no esta en el mejor estado , apartir de aquí es Hermione la que habla u escribe -**

_Solía conocer el sonido_

_de una risa en tu voz_

_Pero ahora ( ahora)_

_todo lo que siento (todo lo que siento)_

_Es el dolor de la lucha_

_empezando otra vez_

Que te hecho te veo distante conmigo cada vez mas frío como si ya no quisieras verme le pregunto a tus amigos y simplemente me dicen que no estas siendo así solo conmigo que te ha hecho cambiar es que acaso algo te molesta permíteme ayudarte por favor para que mas estaré yo aquí, para eso estoy aquí para apoyarte pero siento que no lo entiendes

_Todas las cosas de que hablamos_

_sabes que están en mi mente_

_en mi mente_

_Todas las cosas de que nos reímos_

_vuelven a cada momento_

_una vez tras otra_

Sabes? No he olvidado nada después de tanto tiempo tu sonrisa la sigo viendo y me hace sentirme tan feliz pero ahora que lo único que veo en tu rostro son ojeras por el desvelo tus ojos hinchados por el llanto y que no me permitas ayudarte me duele por favor contéstame quiero saber que te ocurre pero al hacerlo solo sonríes y me dices que yo debo darme cuenta de la realidad ¿cuál es la realidad? Lo único que se es que siento que te pierdo y tu no sabes que te necesito

_Algunos dicen que_

_los tiempos cambian_

_Los mejores amigos pueden_

_volverse enemigos_

_Pero no quiero eso_

_No, no para ti_

Tanto tiempo siendo los mejores amigos y aun no te das cuenta de nada me dices en tono de reproche , y me enoja esa actitud como si tu lo llegaras a saber todo , lo que nunca te he dicho y no te pienso decir es simple siento algo mas por ti que amistad pero si no tienes confianza ni para decirme que te aflige como la tendrás después. no creerás ni una de mis palabras

_Si te quedas conmigo, podemos superarlo_

_Estamos aquí otra vez_

_el mismo viejo argumento_

_Y ahora me pregunto_

_Si las cosas cambiaran,_

_Cuando volverás a reír otra vez? Reír como lo hacías cuando_

_hacíamos ruido hasta las 3 de la madrugada y los vecinos se quejaban_

la conversación sigue parece todo mas una despedida que una charla me hablas como si quisieras despegarte de mi como si me quisieras decir algo , pero no importa , no quiero escucharlo , por que se que no será lo que espero , y si en cambio yo te lo digiera, te dijera lo mucho que me importas algo cambiara me dejaras o seguirás conmigo este camino andarás conmigo de la mano o me dejaras esta carga sobre el corazón si te digo volveré a verte sonreír volveremos a ser felices y los dos podremos sonreír como de pequeños se podrá.

_No digas nada_

_se que sientes lo mismo_

_solo dame una señal_

_dime algo, dime algo_

_por favor no te vayas_

_se que quieres quedarte_

_solo dame una señal_

_dime algo, dime algo_

Me dices que debes colgar ¡no por favor no en este momento! No te vayas hay esperanza de que sientas lo mismo , no quiero seguir cargando lo que siento sin saber que piensas tú será tan complicado o tan imposible que me quieras y si no me quieres yo te puedo enseñar a hacerlo

**A la mañana siguiente ella decide ir a la casa de el ¿se hablaran?**

Hoy espero que sea un día diferente no como todos ya me empiezo a hartar de la rutina mi día se compone de solo una cosa: Tu pero dará la casualidad de que tú lo sepas tal vez no pero te lo haré saber de eso no hay duda que te amo es mas claro que el agua que solo vivo por ti es lo mas obvio.

Supongo que debo aprovechar el día no hay nadie mas en casa solo tu y yo será la única vez en que tus ojos solo se fijen en mi.

_Aquí estamos _

_estamos solos_

_Hay peso en tu mente_

_Y quiero saber_

_La verdad, si esto es como sientes_

_Dímelo_

_Si esto fuera alguna vez verdad_

Me paro frente a ti, me pides que explique lo que ocurre yo solo sonrío, y me acerco mas a ti casi junto a tu boca me miras extrañada te sonrojas eso me hace feliz me hace sentir importante, te pregunto el como te sientes tu solo sonrías y me dices que estas bien pero es hay donde tomo aire e intento sacar fuerza de mi te miro a los ojos esos ojos que me han hecho perderme tantas veces, será todo como lo imagino me aventuro a descubrirlo, uno mis labios a los tuyos en un pasional beso y al separarnos me quedo sin aliento pero aun así no quito mi mirada de ti

_Quiero la verdad de ti_

_Dame la verdad, incluso si esto me hace daño_

_Quiero la verdad de ti_

_Dame la verdad, incluso si esto me hace daño_

_Quiero la verdad_

Me preguntas que ha ocurrido y yo sonrío y te contesto de la manera mas tierna que se simple por que te amo pero tu no me contestas quiero saber lo que sientes no una mentira que me haga sentir bien no quiero que me veas con lastima o intentes algo conmigo no por que en verdad lo sientas si no por compasión, por no verme destrozado.

_Entonces esto eres tu_

_te diriges a mí_

_encuentro un millón de caminos que me defraudan_

_Entonces no me dañas cuando no estás alrededor_

_Yo era ciego_

_Pero ahora yo veo_

_Esto es como sientes_

_simplemente dímelo_

_Si esto fuera alguna vez verdad_

Te pido una respuesta pero aun así no me miras quieres verme débil tal vez lo logres tu no sabes que esto me hiere me hiere mas tu silencio

_Quiero la verdad de ti_

_Dame la verdad, incluso si esto me hace daño_

_Quiero la verdad de ti_

_Dame la verdad, incluso si esto me hace daño_

Me dices que lo que pasa es que no estas segura que no sabes si lo que dices sentir lo sientes yo solo quiero que veas dentro de ti y que no me dejes así

_Sé que esto me romperá_

_Sé que esto podría hacerme llorar_

_tienes que decir que está en tu mente_

_en tu mente_

_Sé que esto me hará daño_

_Romperá mi corazón y alma dentro_

_No quiero vivir esta mentira_

Que si lo que vez en mi cara es una lagrima, si lo es que me duele pensar que tanto para que tu no abras la boca, que no sabes que decir es sencillo solo dime lo que sientes, cierro mis ojos y al poco rato siento tus labios de nuevo sobre los míos será mi imaginación, creo que no lo es demasiado real al dejarme de nuevo suelto un suspiro y no se de donde sale pero te digo que te amo, que te necesito.

Me preguntas sobre lo que pasara después, que si esto podrá mantenerse que yo soy muy inestable, es que acaso no entiendes que te amo es tan simple darse cuenta por que te es tan difícil.

_Quiero la verdad de ti_

_Dame la verdad, incluso si esto me hace daño_

_Quiero la verdad de ti_

_Dame la verdad, incluso si esto me hace daño_

_no importa no mas no_

_simplemente dame la verdad, dame la verdad_

_la causa es que no importa nada mas_

_dame la verdad_

_la causa es que no importa nada mas_

_simplemente dame la verdad,_

_dame la verdad _

_dame la verdad_

_dame la verdad_

_dame la verdad_

_la causa es que importa y lo demás no_

Por fin te decides me dices que me amas pero que para que quería escucharlo si yo ya lo sabia, claro que no yo esperaba un rechazo como siempre, que por que tan pesimista simplemente sonrío y te beso te sonrojas, es que no puedo creer que esto este realmente ocurriendo es tan difícil de creer tan poco probable tanta felicidad.

Que si podremos mantener esto, espero que si mas bien estoy seguro.

Que como lo vamos a hacer si somos tan opuestos, eso es lo raro del amor nadie sabe el por que sucede pero se que si realmente sentimos el amor entre nosotros nos podremos mantener pero debes saber que necesito que tengas paciencia que me aceptes como soy.


End file.
